A Fake Among the Rest
(Nova's POV) I scan the job board for anything interesting when my eyes fall on one in particular. Some fool has been going around claiming they're with Koma Inu to get money. "I will not stand for this." I say darkly, ripping the paper from the board and already planning how to detain him. {Later} After reading up on this thief and doing a bit of digging, I've discovered he likes to spend the stolen money for extravagant things. A little more digging and some... persuasion helped me discover that he's made plans to be at a high class party tonight. It's in the countryside at some bigwig's mansion. If you have the money getting in won't be a problem. Now it's time to look the part. POV "Another champagne ladies?" I ask the tipsy beauties around me. They giggle and I sigh. I should be content but it's impossible to find a woman with some spunk these days. Most are just fluttery and money hungry. Although I can't talk. I mean, I've taken quite a bit from people. Ah well. Wealth should be distributed, especially to me. A disturbance causes a lot of murmuring throughout the crowd. I don't have long to wonder why when a girl walks in. Her dress is a vibrant red and her hair, a deep red, nearly purple. Her face is clear, devoid of any trace of makeup. A corset bodiced, strapless dress with a nearly floor length skirt... and a slit up the side revealing her leg. Her stilettos make no noise as she sashays to the bar and leans against it will placing a drink request. She directs her devious, closed mouth half-smile at me. I remove myself from the ladies at my side and saunter near her. "Ah, hello, Miss..." "You may call me Felicia. Just Felicia." "Well, Felicia, you look beautiful but I must ask: Do you have something in your eye?" She looks confused as she brings a hand to touch near her eye delicately. I grab it with my own and smile. "My mistake," I say, kissing her hand," it was just a sparkle." She lets out a small laugh and I know I've charmed her. I continue by asking," Would you like to dance?" "I'd love to." she responds. As we reach the dance floor a faster paced song is played. I raise an eyebrow to she if she would like to continue and she smirks and grasps my other hand. With that the dance sets off. (Think tango or flamenco or something along those lines.) It's fierce yet teasing... this woman has spunk. She's elegant yet feisty, untameable. When the dance ends I pull her back to the bar to rest. She's extremely flushed and looks happy. I calculate my chances and decide to try charming her once again. "Would you like to join me on the balcony, love? You look like you could use some fresh air... I could use a breath too since you've stolen mine away." She laughs again and we walk outside.and I wave to the waiter to bring us some drinks. As she looks out at the view I take a small white triangle from my pocket and quickly empty its contents to her drink. "Now that's a bit of an underhanded move, do you think?" Felicia says even though she didn't see me. She turns to face me and snaps. The waiters lock the doors and draw the curtains, leaving us unseen from the inside. "Almost as underhanded as going around and lying to extort money from people." "I-I don't know what you're talking about, l-love." "Don't call me that." she says as a blue guild mark appears just below her left collarbone. A scar also surfaces, spanning the length of much of her face. It dawns on me who she is. "You. You're that Nova girl!" "And your the idiot who made my guild look bad. And stole money from people. And tried seducing me using your magic, which is weak, so you could knock me out and do as you pleased. Big mistake buddy." "But my magic-!" "I'm an S Class mage... and I knew you were a scum bag before meeting you. Your magic won't work." "Why you wench!" I scream running at her ready to punch. The next thing I know I'm lying face-down with my arm wrenched behind my back, and still held in the air, with a sharp heeled shoe being driven into my back. "I wouldn't move if I were you." she states. I thrash around to free myself and instantly feel my arm wrenched from its socket. "Demon arm trap... you move and you end up popping your own arm out of place. She lets go and I scramble to my feet rushing her again. She rolls her eyes and I feel her knee connect below the belt. POV Villains never learn to stop when beaten do they? I'm just about to check my watch when the Magic Council arrives right on time. "Thank you, Nova." One girl states. "Oh before you go..." I trail off. I walk up to the thief and pop his arm back into place. That plus the pain from the groin kick cause him to pass out. I shrug and smile to myself. Koma Inu's name is no longer being trashed by that man. All in a days work.